The Forbidden
by Vikalily
Summary: Sarah finds out the shocking truth of why her mother left her and soon she finds herself back in the Underground and little did she know that loving Jareth could be more dangerous than she thought.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth or the characters. Only the plot and some of my own characters**

**Please review and I hope you all enjoy and there is more to come so once again Enjoy! :-) **

PROLOGUE

"_I ask for so little" Jareth said backing away from Sarah "just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want"_

"_My kingdom is great...Dam! I can never remember that line" Sarah said searching her memories for those forgotten words._

_Holding out the crystal that held Sarah's dreams Jareth pushed on trying his hardest to convince her to stay "just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave "_

"_My kingdom is great...my kingdom is great..." the words lost in her memories started to come forth, slowly but surely she started to remember them, then without a second to spare they came to her. Sarah looked up at Jareth seeing the hope in his eyes that she might take his offer. _

"_You have no power over me" _

_Jareth's heart sank at the sound of those words, hearing the clock chime when it struck 13 her words seemed to echo along with the chime, gripping the crystal Jareth looked Sarah in the eye as he threw it into the air. Soon felt the weight of his heavy heart to much too bare, feeling a shroud of black cover his face he started to fall into the abyss, Sarah tried to catch the crystal that held her dreams but it popped like a bubble in her hand._

"_Now you have to find new dreams to become a reality because your old ones are now destroyed" Jareth whispered to low for Sarah to hear as he turned into a white barn owl and flew out of Sarah's window back to the underground. _

"SOMEONE BEAT THE LABYRINTH! SOMEONE BEAT THE LABYRINTH!" the messenger came running through the castle repeating those words so everyone got the message, running through the throne room doors the young boy came charging in and stopped and kneeled before the King, Queen and Prince of the North.

"My Lord...I bring...exciting news" he said between breaths

The king of the North looked at the young messenger his emerald eyes piercing through him, his wife lounging on his lap chuckled as the messenger cowered at his stare; she ran her fingers through his dark spiked hair and down his strong jaw line and draping her hand across his strong chest.

"Very well what is the news" he said in a strong voice

"My Lord someone beat the labyrinth" the boy said looking down

The king roared with laughter shaking the room, he clapped his hands at the thought of the Goblin King finally losing to a mortal.

"What is the runners name?" the young prince asked as the king laughed

"Her name is Sarah, Sarah Williams"

The Queen seamed to stiffen at the name, the King noticed this and stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Is there something wrong my dear?" he asked worried.

"No my love nothing is wrong just shocked a mere girl beat the labyrinth" she smoothly lied.

"We all feel this shock my darling I can assure you" he looked at the messenger "dismissed"

The messenger arose and bowed and slowly backed out of the throne room, none dared show their back to the King of the North. Prince Skyler rose from his throne and began to walk towards the door when his mothers call stopped him.

"Sky where are you going?" she asked.

"To my riding lesson mother" he replied, feeling a small breeze he turned around only to see his mother's bright blue eyes before him. She leaned towards him and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Have fun Sky" she said stroking his long dark hair.

"I will mother" he kissed her cheek and walked out of the throne room his thoughts only on this Sarah Williams

Jareth sat on the side of his bed, his face buried in his hands after he just lost his one and only love and now his kingdom was broken like his heart, now that she was gone he was left empty, empty and angry, he was willing to give her everything that she desired and yet she turned him down. But he could not blame her she was only thinking of her brother to save and she is young and could not yet comprehend the desire her body is facing but he knew deep down inside of her she wanted to be with him just as he wanted to be with her, he could see it in her eyes in the ballroom that somewhere deep inside her that she would love him and he would wait for her. He felt a strange familiar feeling in his throat that he couldn't hold back.

_Underneath the cold November sky, I'll wait for you_

_As the pages of my life roll by, I'll wait for you _

_I'm so desperate just to see your face _

_Meet me in this broken place _

He got up and walked out towards his balcony looking over his city.

_Hold me now, I need to feel you _

_Show me how make it new again_

_There's none I can run to _

_And nothing I could ever do_

_I'm nowhere if I'm here without you _

Conjuring a crystal in his hands he held it up to his face and saw Sarah sleeping peacefully in her bed tired from her party.

_Even if you take it all away, I'll wait for you_

_Even when the lights begin to fade, I'll wait for you_

_I'm so desperate calling out your name _

_Meet me in this broken place_

_Hold me now, I need to feel you _

_Show me how make it new again_

_There's none I can run to _

_And nothing I could ever do_

_I'm nowhere if I'm here without you _

With all his might Jareth threw the crystal towards the full moon using his magic to guide it to her, slamming his hands on the stone railings he looked at the full moon

_I'm tired of running and wrestling with these angels _

_I lay down my life and I surrender _

The crystal floated into Sarah's room and just above her stomach, Sarah could feel a strange presents and woke up hearing his singing she sat up from her bed and looked out her open window looking at the full moon and hearing his song .

_Hold me now, I need to feel you _

_Show me how make it new again_

_There's none I can run to _

_And nothing I could ever do_

_Hold me now, I need to feel you _

_Show me how make it new again_

_There's none I can run to _

_And nothing I could ever do_

_I'm nowhere if I'm here, _

Sarah felt the words in her mind and the need to sing them along with him was an unstoppable impulse.

_Without you. _

Jareth smiled as she sung those final words with him and she fell back to sleep, he made the crystal disappear as he walked over to his bed; he took off his robe and lay down on the soft mattress. _You broke my heart for your brother but remember this Sarah I can be just as cruel_ he thought 

_**My First Labyrinth story! Please Review and tell me what you think, more chapters will come**_

**Song: Without You by Ashes Remain**


	2. A Fight For Her

A Fight For Her

It's been 6 years since Sarah beat the Goblin King and took her brother back from him and nothing has ever been the same ever since, every corner she turns, every step she takes she feels like someone is watching her but she always felt safe around her dog Lupus. He was a lost dog that she adopted that was the size of a Great Dane but looked like a black German Shepherd with a mane, she took him to the vet and even they didn't know what breeds were in him, opening the door to her one story house Sarah was greeted by Lupus straight away.

"Hey boy! How are you!" she said scratching his neck.

Lupus gave one loud bark and happily trotted away laying down on the couch keeping his eye on Sarah everywhere she went, after she got changed she sat down next to him and was watching the newest episode of True Blood where Sookie found out she's part fairy. Lupus seemed just as interested in the show as she was his eyes never leaving the TV, growling at the vampires every time they bit someone, it was almost like he was a person. In a way Lupus was like a brother to her he always judged her boyfriends and when they broke her heart he would be her shoulder to cry on and whenever there was a strange noise inside or outside the house he was up and heading towards the cause without hesitation. Yawning she turned off the TV and headed to bed stretching she climbed into bed Lupus following suit by laying down next to her bed he sat down staring out the window as if waiting for something.

"Good night Lupus" she reached over and kissed him on the head and rolled over and fell straight to sleep.

Jareth quietly swooped down and silently landed on the tree overlooking her bedroom, she seemed to kiss the darkness and fell to sleep this confused him but he still looked on looking at his Sarah, he only had very few chances to see her and he could only do so at night. He stared intently at her taking in every moment, he could her long dark brown hair her pale skin gleaming in the moon light she never looked so beautiful and nothing could take this moment form him but it wasn't till he sensed the presents of another creature that this moment was short-lived he tried to fly away but it was too late something grabbed him in its jaws and shook him side-to-side before releasing him with a slam on the ground. Jareth got up and used his magic to create light to see his attacker, it was a Lilf the North Kingdoms chosen animal, a cross between the Aboveground Lion and Wolf it snarled viciously at him with bared teeth and raised heckles. Jareth stood his ground and raised his wings to make him seem bigger but hearing the Lilf chuckle made him slowly lowered them.

"What are you doing here Goblin King?" it said in a deep growl

Jareth took back to his original form and straightened up wiping the dirt from his sleeve "I could ask you the same thing beast"

"I'm here as her protector to keep you and your little gremlins away from her"

"O really and who told you to protect her"

"Let's just say it's my right, now answer my question what are you doing here" it took a step towards him

"Simply keeping an eye an what's mine"

"She's yours now wow I don't see anything on her that indicates that"

"She was mine the moment-"he wouldn't dare say it this beast

"the moment she ate your _present_ I hate to shock you Goblin King but I've been removing the magic from that peach since I arrived here and your mark on her is well and truly gone, it's been gone since last year"

'_You stupid mutt_!' Jareth's inner self roared

"Does _she_ know your here?" it asked with a wolf grin

"Does who?" Jareth asked trying not to show any emotion

"Your future queen-to-be Goblin King?"

"Why would she have to know?"

"Exactly, now you will leave here, leave Sarah alone and get on with running your kingdom with your new wife because I will not stand here and let her become your love affair she is too high a person to be pushed that low"

Jareth was speech less he was right what was he doing here, he was finally facing the day he only imagined would come, to let go of his beloved and leave her, never seeing her again and go back to the Underground to an empty marriage.

"Let her go" the Lilf pushed on

Jareth turned lifting a small silver ring to his face the very one she owned and gave to the wise man as a contribution for his wisdom. A single tear ran down Jareth's face as he clasped the ring in his fist always holding onto it and never letting go, turning Jareth faced the beast.

"Be that as it may, I'll leave her alone but if she wishes it, know this beast I will not hesitate to be with her"

"Then I'll make sure that she will never have that need to wish that"

"I and only I will have her she is mine and I will not stand by while another man claims her!"

That was the last straw Lupus lunged at him with a terrifying snarl, Jareth hand struck out and punched Lupus in the jaw and with a sickening crunch he flew 20ft and crashed into the dirt but before Jareth could blink Lupus was charging towards him and leaped at him again. Jareth ducked underneath him and was about to punch him in the gut but when he felt his flesh tearing down his back he stopped and with a small groan he turned and saw the beast in front of him with a bloodied paw.

"I will not live within her!" Jareth shouted

"Yes you will, you will only live in her imagination and nothing above that"

Seeing the world light up they looked to their right and saw the sun rising both of them knew that Jareth had to leave to go back to the underground so people wouldn't notice his absence. Jareth glared to the Lilf and took to the sky only imagining the day Sarah would wish for him to be by her side, _I'll wait for you, Sarah _he thought as he flew back to the Underground.

Lupus watched as the Goblin king flew away back to the underground, turning he walked to a puddle washing his paw of the blood that stained it, as the water settled he looked down at his reflection seeing his actions that had just unfolded.

"_Let's just say it's my right... you will leave here, leave Sarah alone... she is too high a person... Let her go"_

_She has to know today _he thought looking at Sarah's bedroom window; he walked to an open window and jumped through it and sat in the middle of the living room waiting for her to come down so she may know the truth.


	3. The Truth

The truth

"_I will not live within her!" someone shouted _

"_Yes you will, you will only live in her imagination and nothing above that" someone shouted back _

Sarah groaned as she got out of bed trying to rid herself of the terrible dream she had of two people fighting each other, she had never heard two people fighting so intensely in her life it was so raw, Ludo's and Sir Diymus fight seems like a kindergartener fight compared to that. Walking towards her window Sarah notice there was blood on the lawn and several places where it was ripped up, seeing black fur and feathers on the ground made her heart drop _it wasn't a dream...Lupus._ Running full speed out of her room Sarah charged for the front door but stopped abruptly, she saw Lupus sitting in the middle of the living room calm and not a scratch on him. Walking over to him she ran her fingers through his fur seeing if he was involved with what happened outside, finding nothing she gave a sigh of relief and stood up patting him on the head.

"Your ok aren't you boy" she said

"Hard to say" a deep voice replied

Sarah stiffened and looked around trying to find the source of the voice when finding no one she dropped her hand and walked towards the hallway still finding no one she turned to face Lupus and leaned on the door fame.

"My mind must be playing tricks on me ha boy?" she said rubbing the side of her head

"Actually Sarah it isn't"

She looked at Lupus and squinted "was that you Lupus?"

"Yes and I am sorry Sarah but you mustn't be in the dark anymore"

Yelling Sarah fell backwards and hit the floor hard, scrambling backwards she tried to find a weapon she could use to defend herself but had no luck. Looking over at Lupus he was on the floor with his ears down trying not to look like a threat.

"Please Sarah let me explain, this is something you must know" he said slowly inching forward

"Sure! A dog I've had for 4 years decides to let me know he can talk today and has something important to tell me!"

"Please don't make this harder than this already is Sarah, PLEASE" he howled in sadness

_Come on Sarah you've been through worse you helped Ludo when most people would run the other way just looking at him_ she told herself she slowly stood up and looked at Lupus, he was still on his belly looking up at her.

"I'm sorry I should be use to this by now, I'll just sit down and you can explain to me what's going on"

"Of course sit down take a few deep breaths and tell me when you're ready"

Nodding she sat down and took 4 deep breaths "ok I'm ready"

Suddenly Lupus took the form of a tall young man around his twenties, his emerald eyes resembled her own, a strong jaw line distinguished his face with a slight shade of a beard and medium length dark brown hair. He was the definition of perfect and holding him altogether was the body of a God that would have all girls stop and look at him where ever he went. He was wearing leather pants with a tight white top if there was one word to describe him it would be Illegal.

"You-you're a person not a dog?"

Chuckling he said "no I'm not a person I'm a Fae and I wasn't a dog I was a Lilf a cross between a Lion and wolf, in a miniature version"

"A Fae lik-"

"Yes like the Goblin king but that's not what I wanted to tell you, I'm here to tell you the truth about who you are" he interrupted her

"What?"

"Sarah what I'm about to tell you must first understand the kingdoms of the underground, think of a compass, North, South, East and West that is how the kingdoms are set up and at the very centre of these kingdoms is the Labyrinth, and Jareth's kingdom isn't just at the centre of the Labyrinth but the centre of where the kingdoms boundary lines meet. And all kingdoms are run by the main species North is Fae, East is the Dragons, South is the Elves and the West are the Trolls but the Centre kingdom is the Goblin kingdom that is ruled by another Fae because of this there is an uproar due to two of the same species being in rule and many other creatures have tried to overtake the centre kingdom. This caused the king to create an almost unbeatable labyrinth so that any challengers who made it through would be worthy of a fight for the kingdom. But none have ever succeeded but you and due to everyone knowing that the Goblin king is in love with the girl who beat the labyrinth and this puts you in trouble, others have and are still trying to kill you so you can't give birth to an heir. Now I'm going to tell you a story that very limited people know, during the early years of the new King and Queen of the North kingdom they were always having trouble when it came to having children not to physical but due to the gender of the child...

"_My lord you must consider that the child will face danger if you should have a girl" said the army general Izalco _

"_I am aware of that the people will think that we will have the child marry Jareth to merge our kingdoms" the North King said "BUT IS IT SO WRONG FOR A MAN TO WANT A DAUGHTER!" slamming his hands on his desk he could hear it cracking from the force._

"_Nothing is wrong with it, it's just that she will always be faced with assassination plots to make sure that she is not married off to the centre kingdom" Izalco said_

"_but that is not for them to think, just because we might have a daughter doesn't mean we will marry her to the Goblin King" the queen said walking to her kings side, embracing him so that the irritation they both faced wouldn't be so bad. _

"_If I must declare it then I'll make it so that no heir to the North Kingdom will ever marry anyone in rule or in line of rule to the Centre Kingdom" the King said _

"_That may get a few people off your back my lord but some will try they wouldn't take the risk, my foxes are always giving me information on the public's view and they have said that, and most don't think it will fail, if it is out of true love" Izalco replied_

"_So if the child dose or doesn't love him it will lead in her death?" the Queen asked_

"_That is correct my Lady" _

_The queen let out a very small sob in her husband's ear, his arms tightened around her waist protectively, rage consumed him then something inside of him clicked, gently placing his wife on his chair he walked to the front of his desk and faced Izalco_

"_you can tell the public that they do not control weather their KING has children and they will not show or mean them any harm no matter what GENDER or they will face a punishment worse than death, That THERE KING DOSE NOT FEAR THEM AND THEIR THREATS, WE WILL HAVE CHILDREN WEATHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT AND IF THEY DONT THEY ARE BANISHED FROM THIS KINGDOM. SEND THAT WORD TO EVERY FOX AND EVER SOILJER THAT IF ANYONE SPEAKS OF TREACHERY OF ANYKIND TO MY CHILDREN THEY ARE BANISHED STRAIGHT AWAY, NOW GO!" The King demanded_

"From that moment a good number of the kingdoms public got banished and everyone got the message, so once the king was sure everyone got it he and the Queen had a child but this was a boy later named Skyler after the Queens father. They lived in happiness up to the moment the Queen gave birth to beautiful baby girl"

"_Mamma she looks like me" Skyler said holding his baby sister in his arms in his mother's lap_

"_she's your sister Skyler I would be worried if she didn't" the queen sat up to look at her two beautiful children, she had just given birth last night and Skyler came charging in to see his sister once he got the chance and hasn't left her since._

"_momma she's hungry" Skyler turned around handing her over to his mother and sat beside her till she was done and took her back into his arms and sat back in his mother's lap holding her close to him. _

"_My beautiful family" the King said joining his family on the bed, leaning down he pressed a kiss to his daughters forehead, her little hand reached up and touched his cheek sending a wave of happiness the king has never felt before through him._

"_Daddy are you ok?" Skyler said wiping a tear from his father's cheek, he did not even know he had shed it._

"_I'm fine my son that was a tear of happiness" he said laughing "now Skyler you have a responsibility to look over your sister ok"_

"_Yes daddy I know I won't let anything happen to her" Skyler replied solemnly._

_Kissing him he lifted his daughter from Skyler and held her close letting her pure heat engulf his body making him wonder how such a tiny thing can be so warm, he sat down next to his wife and they all watched as she began to slowly open her eyes, slowly they opened fully to reveal beautiful emerald eyes that went ocean blue towards the middle it was a sight that the King would treasure. Slowly the sun began to set and the king placed her back in her cot at the foot of their bed._

"_Aww do I have to go to bed can I stay with her a little longer" Skyler said with a yawn_

_The king lifted him into his arms and walked into his room across the hall and tucked him in "I promise my boy you have all the time in the world to look over her but both of you must sleep" Skyler fell straight to sleep hearing his father's words_

"But that night would be the most fearful night of the family's life"

_Skyler woke feeling something was wrong he silently got out of bed and opened his door seeing a hooded figure leaving his parents room with something cradled in its arms, he followed the figure down to the empty stables were the figure placed something on the ground and started to draw something shiny from its pants. It wasn't till he heard the thing he place down start to quietly weep that instantly he knew that it was his baby sister and that the shiny thing was a dagger that was descending towards her, "NO!" Skyler shouted feeling a rush of magic course through his body and he lunged at his sisters abducted punching it in the chest that sent it flying. He quickly picked up his sister and within a second Skyler saw his father from the stable door he quickly ran over to him clutching his sister._

"_Skyler what are you-" he stopped once he saw what Skyler was holding and charged towards the attacker grabbing it and slamming it to the floor revealing a man with horns. _

"_SATYR WHO PUT YOU UP TO THIS?" his voice boomed making the baby start to cry_

"_I put it to myself...to destroy that girl...for the good of the other species" he said between coughing up blood_

"_Does anyone else know!" _

"_Lucky for you, no"_

"_Then die!"_

_Someone placed their hand over Skyler's eyes but that didn't stop him from hearing the most sickening sound he would ever hear. Someone turned him around and removed their hand and Skyler saw that it was his mother weeping, he handed his sister over to her as she clutched her child to her, both of them wept. Skyler heard his father approach and pick him up and they walked quietly back into the castle._

"_I'm proud of you Skyler" his father whisper to him._

"But it wasn't till the next morning that they were faced with their hardest decision"

_The King paced back and forth in his study as the queen sat next to Skyler who was cradling his sister, when Izalco enter, bowing in respect and moved to the queen._

"_I'm happy to see that she is safe and well" Izalco said to her, she nodded in thanks and looked at her children waiting for her husband to come to a verdict._

_Clutching his chair he looked out the window and what came next would change things forever "she must go where it is safe for her, the Satyr said only he knew about her but I'm not risking her life on what he said" he took a deep breath "she must go to the Above where she can be safe" he was using all his will power not to cry "my love what do you say?" _

_Looking at her baby she couldn't hold back she started to cry "she must go above it is for her safety" she reached for her, Skyler handed her over and looked around oblivious to what was happening. "I will take her up and insert memories into a mortal and make sure he can care for her" she said standing. Walking over to her husband they quietly embraced each other and he placed his hand cupping his daughters sweet little face, she looked up at him and stirred in happiness to the touch. A tear ran down his cheek as he turned from them as more tears threatened to come, walking over to Skyler his mother handed her to him and allowed them one last embrace, Skyler looked down at his sister and gave her a sweet peck on the lips and handed her back to his mother as she and the general walked out of the room he hopped down to follow but his father stopped him getting down on his knees, he looked into his eyes._

"_Skyler your sister can't be with us anymore so she has to go somewhere very far away so she can be safe" he said crying_

"_When's she coming back?" Skyler asked_

"_She can't come back" _

"_But daddy ill look over her you said I have to look over her, how I can do that when you're taking her away!" Skyler yelled_

"_She's in danger she must go, for her own protection" he looked down he couldn't bear to look at his son._

"_No, NO SHES MY SISTER YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"_

"_We have to" he whispered_

"_Why are you d-do- doing this don't you love her anymore?" Skyler sobbed_

"_It's because we love her that we are letting her go"_

"_No I don't want to be here without her I WANT MY SISTER BACK!" Skyler ran out of the studied and out of the castle into the forest "DONT TAKE HER AWAY!" He yelled over and over again running to an unknown destination, when he tripped over his own feet, sitting on his back hills clutching his knees he whaled to the sky repeating the same thing until his voice turned raw._

"_Don't take her away! don't take her away!, don't take her away!, don't take her away..." _

_Curling into a ball he saw the sky turn a deep gray, but he didn't care he just wanted his sister with a raspy voice he said one final plead "please don't take her away" before he cried himself to sleep. _

Sarah felt tears running down her cheek as Lupus finished his story, she could not believe such a family had to make such a decision and to think that scar will never heal that Skyler had in his heart.

"Skyler cried himself to sleep every night for 3 years longing for his sister and he never even got the name her mother had given to her the night she was given away" Lupus said in a strained voice "but it wasn't till a few years ago that he found his sister and had been living with her being her protector being her big brother in another form waiting for the day that he might tell her this story"

Sarah was speechless she was the baby that had caused such happiness and pain, this would mean this man before her was her brother, that Toby wasn't her real brother, that her family here wasn't really her true family, that she was a Fae!. Taking a deep breath she stood up brining Skyler up with her and hugged him and started crying with him.

"Sarah you have no idea how long I have waited for this day" he said in a cracked voice "to have my little sister back in my arms where I know she is safe"

"Skyler, why are you telling me this now?" Sarah said in a croaky voice

"because you are in danger because people believe you are at risk of giving the Goblin King an heir and they won't stand for it, you have had several assassination attempts but all failed because I protected you, but I can't protect you for long being out of the underground for long lengths at a time have taken their tole" he smiled at her "so Sarah I am asking you to come back to your home to be with your family and live where I can protect you?"

Sarah was hesitant go back to a life the was less than a dream to her, back to her parents who gave her up to protect her and she now had the chance to meet them. She glanced at Skyler and looked him in the eye, that's when it hit, her memoires from her past came back to her, seeing her father, mother and Skyler when she first opened her eyes, her father saying his final goodbye, the feeling of his hand cupping her face, the look in her mother's eyes when she left her with Robert Williams, filled with a sadness no one should face and the gentle touch of her soft kiss to her forehead before she left her. Taking a deep breath Sarah looked at Skyler wondering what had just happened.

"Fae baby's can recall memories from the moment they open their eyes" He explained "now little sister, will you come with me to meet our parents?" he said holding out his hand.

"yes" without hesitation she took her brothers hand and was transported to the underground and was standing in a modern bedroom with a hint of medieval twist in it; a king size bed with black satin sheets, the walls stacked with old books, a brick fire place with wood neatly stacked next to it with and doors on the opposite side revealed a bathroom bigger than her own room. She walked over to a balcony which revealed a very plush and green kingdom where everything was growing and healthy unlike the labyrinth where half the stuff in there was dead and junk. Turning to her brother she smiled and hugged him again, he lifted her off the floor into a bone crushing hug.

"Let's go meet our parents" he said

Before leaving she straightened up her dark purple v neck shirt, fixed her jeans and did her best to liven up her hair. Chuckling Skyler grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door, down several flights of stairs around a few corners till they walked into a large room with chandeliers hanging down and a red carpet leading toward a split staircase and on the left was the biggest door she had ever seen, a fully grown male giraffe could fit under it and say it was too tall, her best guess is that this was the ballroom. Walking towards the door Sarah could feel her heart race but Skyler's touch reassured her everything would be ok, she took a deep breath as Skyler opened the door to reveal a long red carpet on white marble flooring which led to 5 steps and on top of those steps were two thrones with her mother and father in them. Skyler started to walk forward still holding her hand he kept her close behind him, windows on the ceiling added life to the room giving it a real pure and welcoming feeling.

"Skyler you better have a good reason for disappearing for 5 years and coming back here and not even telling us what you were doing" the man obesely her farther said, Skyler was a spinning image of his father she wouldn't find it hard to believe if people got them confused to be twins.

"I do father" he said smiling

"Who is this Skyler? She looks familiar?" her mother said, Sarah was taken back she hasn't changed the moment she left her; she was feeling the nerves coming on. They stopped just a few feet away from them and Sarah felt the pressure of the world on her at that moment.

"Father would you please come here and meet someone very important to me" Skyler said

As the king got up Sarah felt very small he was wearing leather pants with a red shirt and a dark gray long coat over the top.

"Where did you find this girl Skyler doesn't she know how to address a King" he said as he reached them, she looked down straight away to nervous to look up.

"Trust me she won't need to after this" Skyler pulled Sarah out from behind him and stood her in front of him facing her farther, she very slowly looked him in the eyes seeing the same face she laid eyes on when she first opened them. Her father seamed to stiffen and slowly brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, letting out a small gasp when he did she touched his hand and felt a tear slip from her eye, he took a step forward looking at her closer.

"Is it really you?" he asked softly

"It's me...dad" Sarah replied, she gasped in surprised when she was pulled into a fierce hug that looked like in had no end in sight.

"it's you my baby girl" he said using his thumb to wipe away the tears she cried, smiling up at him she felt like her life was complete. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching she turned her head to see her mother standing beside her wearing a beautiful red French gown, she had long dark brown hair a soft jaw line, and seeing her soft emerald eyes Sarah was unable to hold back her emotions she hugged her mother with all her might and couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Her mother hugged her back placing her head on the side of her daughters ,tears flowing freely, her husband joined the hug placing his head on top of Sarah's his beautiful daughter, Skyler soon joined as well. For once in her life she felt hole and loved, her father took a step back keeping a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me my girl what is your name" he said in a deep voice

"Wait don't you know?" Sarah said looking at her mother

"I never told him what I named you because-"her mother's voice was cut off by a sob

"I understand" Sarah looked at her father "it's Sarah"

"Sarah... wonderful name well done my dear, now Sarah you must tell me about the main points in your life I have missed! No wait I want to hear all of it" her father said laughing

"Wait don't you know?" she asked

"Know what?" her father's laugh was cut short he looked at Skyler who moved to stand by his sister.

"Dad this is 'The Sarah' the one who beat the Labyrinth" Skyler replied

"WHAT!" her father roared in rage.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it took me quite a while to come up with is chapter 3 will be up a bit faster hopefully, please review and thank you for reading.**


	4. Deception and a New beginning

Deception and a New beginning

"WHAT!" her father roared in rage.

Sarah had to cover her ears not to get the worst of it but that still didn't help with the after effects that caused a defining ring in her ears. Next to her Skyler and her mother seamed unaffected by the sudden outburst as if they were use to it. Her mother just rolled her eyes and stood her ground as her father roared towards the ceiling.

"NO MATTER WHAT WE DID THE FUCKEN GOBLIN KING GOT HIS HANDS ON MY DAUGHTER AND FELL FOR HER! FUCKEN GREAT! HE COULDN'T LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE" he roared on.

"Father but you forget the fact he's already married and there for Sarah is no longer a threat to the other species" Skyler said

Her father stopped his outburst and took in what Skyler said, he straightened up and walked towards the door, Skyler soon followed suit as did her mother by taking Sarah's arm and they all followed the King to his study, the very one where they had their final moments together. Sarah had seen it hadn't changed a bit, the walls packed with shelves full of books, scrolls and files for the kingdom, his dark wood desk facing the door and it was over shadowed by huge French doors that lead to a balcony overlooking the entire kingdom.

The fire place had a steady flame as it brought warmth to the room; her mother pulled her over to a couch that faced the fire place as they both sat down Skyler walked over to them and sat down on the floor in front of Sarah resting his head on her knees as she stroked his hair. It was a picture perfect family moment, till a tall bulky man walked through the door his red eyes beaming at the king, he was wearing an armoured chest plate with two Lilf's carved into it. His short black hair did little to conceal a scar that went from his forehead and down the left side of his skull; he bowed down at the king, queen and prince but didn't seem to take notice of Sarah.

"My lord you summoned me" he said

"Yes Izalco I called you to ask you a question of utter most importance, now as my army commander and my best friend what would happen to my daughter if she returned?" He said in a steal tone

"well she would be perfectly fine, I see no reason why she would see harm the Goblin King is married and their attentions are now on his wife baring an heir" he said but Sarah couldn't help feel a bit of jealousy when he said '_his wife_' "D'Artagnan why the ask of this question?"

"Sarah come here please" her father called

Sarah stood up slowly and walked over to her father who stood up from his desk as she walked over; Izalco was slowly putting two-and-two together but still needed clarification that this breathtaking girl was the forgotten child of the North. Sarah's father placed a hand on her shoulder and gestured towards her. "Izalco this is my daughter Sarah"

Izalco couldn't believe his eyes the child given up 20 years ago was now in front of him as a breath taking woman that was the very definition of the North Kingdom heir. He was happy that his best friend and king had finally gotten the daughter he yearned for so long, he walked over to her and pressed a gentle kiss to her hand.

"Princess it's a pleasure to have you back in the North Kingdom where you belong" he said to her

"Thank you Izalco it's good to be home" Sarah said with a smile

Izalco instantly felt why the D'Artagnan and Skyler where so protective of her and he would soon follow suit.

"Izalco I would wish of you not to speak of her arrival just yet "her father said

"I understand completely D'Artagnan, but when?" Izalco said

"After I sought out a few things"

Skyler suddenly stood up and swiftly walked out of the study without a word, leaving Sarah wondering what just happened to him.

Jareth was sitting on his throne with his legs draped over the side, his hand over his face while trying to drown out the voice of his wife telling the goblins what to do as they tidied up the castle making it look 'more like a castle should'.

"Sire, sire!" a goblin came running in.

"Yes what is it" he said in a frustrated voice

"The girl! The one dat beat the labyrinth somethin terrible has happened!"

Jareth felt his heart drop, he transported himself to Sarah's house only to see a sight he thought he would never see, blood covered everything in the house, the furniture knocked over and broken, he saw a large hole in the wall and walked over to it seeing the Lilf dead on the kitchen floor with a front leg missing. Jareth walked over to her room only to see a trail of blood leading into the room, kicking the door open he saw her bed covered in blood and that she was dragged not into the room but out, turning Jareth followed the trail to the lounge room and saw his Sarah, his beauty beaten, broken and surrounded by a pool of blood. Kneeling to her he picked her up and felt white hot rage course through him her womb was brutally sliced open.

"Sarah" he whispered pulling her close to him

"Jareth?" she whispered "is it you?"

"Yes" he said feeling tear fall from his eyes "yes it's me, I'm here"

"They came in saying something about not giving you an heir...that another species had to rule...what where they talking about?"

"Sarah! I should have brought you back to the underground where I knew you would be safe"

"I'm so tired" she said signing

"No Sarah please keep your eyes open" he pulled her closer to him "please don't close them"

Sarah coughed up blood that over flowed her mouth; Jareth turned her head to expel the blood.

"Jareth I'm scared" she said starting to cry

Jareth stared down at her feeling her heart beat slow he had to give her a reason to hold on.

_Cover my eyes _

_Cover my ears _

_Tell me theses words are a lie_

_It can't be true_

_That I'm losing you _

_The sun cannot fall from the sky_

He placed his hand on the side of her head and stared into her eyes

_Can you hear heaven cry _

_The tears of an angel_

_The tears of aaaaaangel_

_The tears of an angel _

_The tears of an angel_

_Stop every clock_

_Stars are in shock _

_The river will run to the sea_

He griped her tighter to him.

_I won't let you fly _

_I won't say good bye_

_I won't let you slip away from me _

_Can you hear heaven cry _

_The tears of an angel_

_The tears of aaaaaaangel_

_The tears of an angel _

_The tears of an angel_

Jareth could feel goblins slowly coming into the room, hearing tears falling from their eyes as they watched their king lose the only person he would love.

_So hold on _

_Be strong_

_Every day hope will grow_

_I'm here' don't you fear_

_Little one don't let go!_

_(Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh)_

The goblins joined in singing in perfect harmony with their king's loss.

_Don't let go!_

_(Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh)_

_Don't let go!_

_(Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh)_

Sarah placed her hand on his cheek, Jareth could feel her slipping away.

_Cover my eyes_

_Cover my ears _

_Tell me these words are a lie_

Sarah slowly began to close her eyes and let out her final breath, Jareth saw the light fade from her body as her hand went slack and fell to the floor the hole room went silent as Jareth felt his heart go dark from rage.

"Sarah" he whispered "Sarah please open your eyes"

"SARAH!" he yelled at the top of his lungs

Skyler felt a stab of guilt as he watched the Goblin King witness his sister's false death but he wanted to show him the danger he put her in, as he made the crystal disappear his father's words rang through him "_make the Goblin King believe she is gone from this world, now!" _ He knew his sister was confused why he went out of his father's study so suddenly but he knew she would have to know some time. For now Skyler walked out of his room and towards his father's study where he could hear the laughter of his family, pushing the door open he saw his sister being taught to waltz.

"Skyler, where did you go off to?" Sarah asked as she danced

"Just off doing something Father asked me to do" he replied

"And did you finish what I asked you to do?" their father asked

"Yes" Skyler said with no emotion

They both finished their dance and just as they did a dark wave shocked through the whole kingdom they all ran out the French doors and onto the balcony where black clouds loomed in the great distance.

"What's happening?" their mother asked

"It seems the Centre King has gotten some bad news" the King said with a smile

"For him to sent that kind of wave it must be tragic news"

"I wonder what it was" Sarah said

"No matter, Sarah I think it's time you learn how to ride" her father said

"Ride what?" she asked

"My little sister in our kingdom we ride different kinds of animal and they come in different shapes and forms and here they are all feared" Skyler said " and it's not just like walking up to a horse and your off, no, the rider never chooses the animal, the animal chooses the rider"

"Great, when do I start?" she asked sarcastically

"How about tomorrow morning, does that sound like a plan father?" Skyler asked

"Sounds perfect, now Sarah get some rest you've have had a big day and an even bigger life to begin" her father said laughing.

Sarah nodded she hugged her mother and father and let Skyler lead her to her room as she started to ascend the stare case when a wave of fire coursed through her body, she could feel herself burning from the inside out, Sarah let out a soundless scream before darkness consumed her eye sight.

"What happened to her!" a familiar voice yelled

"Calm down Skyler she's just going through her transformation into Fae" said an unknown voice

"But why was it so violent?" Skyler asked

"well probably because she hasn't been exposed to the underground magic during her growing that it soon became suppressed but because she arrived here the magic instantly noticed that she was Fae and it saw her magic was suppressed and unlocked it in full motion but because it was built up over the years of her growing and it become stronger and stronger that when it was released it was too much for her to handle."

"Will she wake up?"

"Give it a minute; she's becoming full Fae in a matter of minutes, now if you'll excuse me I have to record every moment of this event" the unfamiliar voice sais and she could soon her the storks of a pen to paper.

Sarah felt a hand on her forehead the cold touch made her flinch away.

"Sarah, Sarah can you hear me?" Skyler said "squeeze my hand if you can hear me"

She felt his hand gently hold hers and she squeezed with as much effort as she could muster.

"Doc I felt her squeeze" Skyler said

"How hard was it?"

"Not very"

"Sarah my name is Axon I want you to give us a sign that you're conscious"

Sarah tried to move but her body failed her, then it hit her 'if I can't make my body move make something move' she thought, but what? She could feel a flame near her, concentrating she tried to make it go out.

"Sarah?" Axon said

She put all her being into making the flame go out, but all if a sudden she felt the whole room go dark.

"Doc I think she's conscious" Skyler said his voice filled with shock

"I have to agree with you there my boy"

Slowly Sarah felt a tickle go through her body but it was relaxing her, then a charge of magic rushed through her waking up every cell in her body and charging them full of energy, she opened her eyes, seeing everything clearer than before, smells were stronger, her hearing enhanced she could hear the heart beat of everything in the castle. She gripped the sheets around her tighter, Sarah was amazed at how soft the sheets were she could feel every soft fibre when it touched her skin, she could feel a mystifying hum in the room she sat up to see that the hum was coming from her brother and a man next to him. They were both staring at her with astonishment.

"Wow this is different" Sarah said

**Song: RyanDan- Tears of an angel (highly recommend listening to it when re-reading Sarah's false death scene) **

**Sorry it took me so long to update, hope you all had a great Christmas! And a happy New Year!**

**A big shout out to all the people that favourite this story Thank you all so much! When I get an email telling me someone has added my story it keeps me going. :,)**

**And also I'd like to give a huge thank you to **_**telikeogirl **_**Thank you so much for being my first review! I was so excited that my friends literally had to duck tape my mouth so I would shut up about it. : ) **


	5. Broken and lost

Broken and lost

"Wow this is different" Sarah said

The man next to Skyler walked to stand beside her his crimson eyes stared at her in amazement as he took her hand and closed his eyes, Sarah suddenly got an urge to brush his spiky raven hair with red tips aside so she could see his face better but when she felt a soft electric shock through her body she snapped out of it. He slowly opened his eyes and gave her a gentle smile before releasing her hand.

"Breathtakingly beautiful magic core" he whispered and nodded at Skyler

"Thank you so much Seere" Skyler said taking Sarah into a hug and whispered "don't do that to me again"

"I'll try not to" she said laughing, she looked at Seere who as busy writing a hundred miles an hour in a black leather book "excuse me Seere"

He stopped writing immanently and looked at her with gentle eyes "yes my lady"

"Call me Sarah, I was wondering what did you do just then?" she asked

"When I grabbed your hand?" he said now standing beside her

"Yes"

"When I touched your had I was just checking to see if your body had any damage while you were becoming a Fae and also to see if the magic bonded with your body, I tested it by putting a little bit of mine into you but it instantly deflected back out, that's why you felt a shock"

"Wait hold up...did you just say I became a fucken Fae?"

"Yes, quite amazing really i hope you don't mind but I've been documenting it" he said taken back by her words

"Its fine I guess a Fae turning human then turning Fae again doesn't happen on a daily bases here" she said laughing.

"Not at all I'm happy to help Skyler's sister any day"

Skyler suddenly stood up and was giving Seere a stare that would silence the most ranging lunatic.

"Relax Sky I won't tell anyone pulse did you think I couldn't tell the similarities you two share in both appearance and magic alike" he said chuckling

"I guess you right but don't breath a word to anyone about this my father doesn't want her to be known quite yet"

"Understandable" he looked at Sarah with gentle eyes "I hope you don't mind but I'll like to run more tests"

"Sure it's ok" she said smiling "Skyler why don't you tell mother and father I'm awake"

"I'll be happy to" Skyler said giving her a kiss on the forehead and walked out of the room.

"Sarah may I ask you a question" Sarah turned her head to look at Seere who was now standing by her side she gasped at his eyes they were now electric blue "go for it" she replied

"What is the meaning of that word you said" he asked with a very confused look on his face

"You mean 'fuck'?'' she said trying her hardest not to laugh

"Yes I have never heard of such a word"

"ummm it can have many meanings like if your angry you shout it, if your with your friends having a good time or having a funny moment or umm" she didn't know how to put it "if you having a passionate moment with someone you say it to spur them on" she couldn't fight back the blush that was covering her face.

"I see, I can see why it's a strong word no matter what situation you put it in" he said tapping his chin smiling

"Basically" she said shifting so she could sit up, she looked at him and smiled "you're not going to run tests are you, you want to ask me questions about the above?"

"Am I that obvious" he said giving her a evil grin "I can foul the great prince Skyler but not the great missing daughter of the North"

"I guess not, so what do you want to know?"

"What are those big mettle chariots you all get around in?"

'_O god here we go_' she thought

JARETH WAS consumed with rage and anger from losing the one person that meant something to him but now he couldn't give two shits about anyone, as long as the labyrinth was alright nothing cared to him. He was sitting in his throne room where everyone had been banished to enter without having some news to bring him.

"Sire" a goblin said crawling in on its belly looking only to the ground.

"What do you want creature" he said in a steal tone his eyes blazing to the goblin on the floor.

"The Centaur King has challenged you" the goblin said tensing and squeezing his eyes shut.

"perfect I'm in the mood to kill something" Jareth let out a evil growl and disappeared to the forest section of the labyrinth where he now stood in the path of the Centaur King who was accompanied with three other centaurs walking towards him in a diamond formation. Jareth noticed a young blonde girl riding the last centaur; they all wore no armor only caring very large swords.

"Centaur King" Jareth said giving him a wicked grin

"Centre King I challenge you for your throne" the Centaur King said in a deep voice, he towered over Jareth the shadow of his hair covered his face, he stood nine feet tall, his dark tanned skin showed very defined muscles that a body builder would be scared off and his fur almost blended in with the black forest they stood in.

"A fight to the death is it then" Jareth used his magic to change into leather pants and a leather shirt that showed his chest with spiked armored shoulder pads. He clapped his hands together and using his right hand he started to draw his grand master sword out of his left palm and pointed it at the Centaur King "I don't have all day"

The Centaur King charged at him drawing out two large curved bladed swords and swung them at Jareth the sound of their swords colliding was deafening , it all went quiet and the only sounds you could hear were the growls of the Centaur King was using all his strength trying to push Jareth back but he did not budge. Smiling Jareth swung his sword out causing the Centaur King to fly backwards causing him to land on his back bring up the earth around him.

"Come on now this getting really boring Centaur King" he felt an evil shift within him and he glared at him darkly "give me your best shot" he said in a dark low voice he couldn't recognize.

The Centaur King got up and charged at him again, Jareth knew what was coming but before he could blink he saw the Centaur King jump over him and kicked him in the back with all strength, Jareth was sent flying through the air and crashed into several trees before coming to a stop. Chuckling he as he saw the Centaur King approaching him thinking that he was about to win his sword swing right for his head grinning Jareth ducked under it and quickly sliced open his back right flank, yelling in pain the Centaur King fell to the ground but before he could get up Jareth sliced his front left leg.

"You know I don't know why I even bothered with you, your pathetic did you really think you could just come in here and beat me" Jareth chuckled.

"Two of the same species shouldn't rule, for our good you must step down" the Centaur King said in a strained voice standing up.

His words made Jareth snap he swung his sword at him and with one swift movement he cut off both his front legs, and while he was falling forward Jareth cut off his back legs too. Blood pooled around them and some squirted onto Jareth but he didn't care he was now smiling at the Centaur King yelling in pain and squirming around on the blood drenched ground he look downright ridiculous.

Laughing Jareth walked to stand in front of him "the good of the other species! I lost the only person I loved because of that assumption and now you have all turned me into this! She was the only one keeping me from turning into a monster but now that she was brutally murdered, now…" his hand lashed out and grabbed him around the neck and lifted him off the ground, ignoring the blood that was being squirted onto him "I am a MOSTER!"

Jareth snapped his neck and tossed him over to his witnesses where they all stood petrified. "Get your king out of my Labyrinth!" he said and turned feeling the need fuck something till it breaks. Smiling he transported himself to his bed chambers where he saw his pathetic wife curled in a ball clutching the sheets, she only married him because of his status and nothing more she was greedy and had slept with the entire kingdom just to marry him. Grinning he slammed himself down onto her where she was now trying to hold back her fear of him.

"Hello there Kairo ready for another round" he said into her ear

Trembling she knew it wasn't a question she shifted so she was now laying on her stomach with her hips in the air, Jareth only ridded himself of his pants and trusted himself into her with deadly strength smiling at the sound of her cries knowing it wasn't out of pleasure. His gloved hands held her bruised hips in place as he slammed in and out of her with careless speed and strength that no one should ever experience, laughing at the smell of blood in the air he leaned down and gripped her hair and lifted her head from the pillow so he could hear her cries.

"You wanted this, my _wife_" he growled the last word "you don't even deserve me calling you that, only one person in the worlds did!"

He slammed into her and roared with his release, sliding himself out of her he used his magic to clean and cloth himself, he transported himself into the throne room and sat down on his throne draping his legs over the side, closing his eyes he thought '_what have I become…Sarah wherever you are… please save me'_

SARAH sighed she had just spent three hours telling Seere about the above and all she wanted to do was get out of this bed, but all things weren't all bad she learnt that Seere was a warrior/medic he had lost his parents when he was only one and was taken in by Izalco. There was something about him that seamed off about him like there was a something he was scared off, Sarah had always been good at figuring people out but he was a little tougher that everyone else.

They were interrupted by Skyler walking into the room with an unreadable expression, he walked over to Sarah giving her a blank stare, suddenly his hands lashed out and grabbed the side of her head and before she could react he placed his forehead to hers and all of a sudden images, words...knowledge came flooding into her head. How to address visitors, eat formally, act like royalty, dance, ride a chosen beast and more. Sarah felt like she was in there for years then suddenly she was back in the hospital bed with Skyler and Seere staring at her with concerned expressions.

"What the HELL was that!" Sarah said

"I just gave you the knowledge you need to... well live here" Skyler said

"You telling me I just got knowledge that would have taken a normal person _years_ to learn and I just go it under a few minutes!"

"Well yeah"

"Where the fuck was this when I was in school and Uni!"

We all started laughing but that was cut short when I realized I was now wearing leather pants and a white singlet.

"What's going on?" she said

"You're riding lesson" Skyler said "but first you need to find your beast"

Suddenly he transported her to a open field with lush green grass, turning Sarah noticed that she was now in a never ending forest she jumped at the sound of creature that would shake anyone's bones. Skyler placed a sword in her hand and placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Good luck" he said and disappeared

"Wait what the fuck am I suppose to do!" she yelled.

**A/N **

**Thank you to all the people who have favourite this story and reviewed it! I hope you all had a awesome NYE and I hope you all have a great 2012 but lets hope the world doesn't end on us because I'm about to start my final year of school!**

**O and for all who don't know a new TV series is coming out based on the Labyrinth staring Tom Felton and the name of the show you guessed it is "Labyrinth" (let hope it's good)**

**Here's a quick preview of the next chapter just to make up for this chapter taking so long. ENJOY! **

_Dusting herself off Sarah found herself in a darker part of the forest where the stillness that surrounded her was unnatural 'this is bad' she thought to herself, looking around she saw no easy way of getting out, surrounding her were dark trees that almost seamed dead, fog the glided on the ground and circled around her and she felt the gut wrenching feeling that you know your being watched. _

_Hearing a snap Sarah quickly hid in some dark bushed biting her lip at the realization that it was a thorn bush, she tried her best not to move so the thorns did not cut deeper into her skin. She stopped breathing when she saw a tall man with blonde hair come into view. 'It can be' she thought._

_She saw the figure get closer and closer to where she was then she was snatched out of the bush and shoved against a tree, ignoring the stining pain of her sliced flesh when she was met with very familiar eyes._

"_Sarah?" he said in a quiet tone. _


End file.
